The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, which includes a wafer process, a package process (or an assembly process), and a test process.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor package may include a wafer process of manufacturing a chip on a wafer, a packaging process (or assembly process) of individually packaging the chip manufactured on the wafer to form a package, and a test process of testing the chip manufactured on the wafer or testing package. In the method of manufacturing the semiconductor package, each of the processes should be simplified without sacrificing desired reliability.